Head Hunter
A Head Hunter is a melee minion that players can create, adding to Iratus' army of undead. Unlocking The Head Hunter can be unlocked after defeating 2 bosses. Currently, the 2 bosses required for this are Keymaster and Inventor. Overview Construction Components Sacrifice Rewards Sacrificing this minion on the Sacrificial Altar yields following rewards: Abilities |ability_name = Dual Slash|ability_icon = Dual_slash_icon.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +8 |second_upgrade_name = Dual Cruelty|second_ability_icon = Dual_cruelty_icon.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_description = . Attacks two random enemies, dealing 80% damage to each. - Has a 5% chance of immediately killing an enemy. (bosses are immune)|ability_description = . Attacks two random enemies, dealing 80% damage to each.|second_upgrade_description = . Deals 80% damage to the chosen target and the enemy standing behind it.}} |ability_name = Catch 'Em|ability_icon = Catch_'em_icon.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +4 |second_upgrade_name = Jagged Hook|second_ability_icon = Jagged_hook_icon.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_enemy_movement = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_movement = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_movement = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals 60% damage to a chosen enemy and moves it to the first position. - Ignores Block.|ability_description = . Deals 80% damage to a random enemy and moves it to the first position. - Ignores Block.|second_upgrade_description = . Deals 80% damage to a random enemy. - Has a 50% chance to stun the target. - Moves the enemy to the first position. - Ignores Block.}} |ability_name = Sense 'Em|ability_icon = Sense_'em_icon.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +3 |second_upgrade_name = Blind Stare|second_ability_icon = Blind_stare_icon.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals 150% damage to a random enemy. - The target loses all Evasion until the end of the battle.|ability_description = . Deals 150% damage to a random enemy.|second_upgrade_description = . Deals 85% damage to two random enemy.}} |ability_name = Seething Wrath|ability_icon = Seething_wrath_icon.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +2 |second_upgrade_name = Intimidating Rage|second_ability_icon = Intimidating_rage_icon.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_ally_movement = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_movement = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_movement = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_description = . Marks target position. - At the beginning of his next action, the Head Hunter deals 150% physical damage to any enemy at the marked position. - The attack doesn't spend an action. - This attack can't miss. - The attacked enemy loses all Armor and Resistance until the battle ends.|ability_description = . Marks target position. - At the beginning of his next action, the Head Hunter deals 150% physical damage to any enemy at the marked position. - The attack doesn't spend an action. - This attack can't miss.|second_upgrade_description = . Marks target position. - At the beginning of his next action, the Head Hunter deals 150% physical damage to any enemy at the marked position. - The attack doesn't spend an action. - This attack can't miss. - The attacked enemy loses all Blocks and Wards.}} |ability_name = Bloody Harvest|ability_icon = Bloody_harvest_icon.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +2 |second_upgrade_name = Abundant Harvest|second_ability_icon = Abundant_harvest_icon.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_ally_movement = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_movement = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_movement = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals 160% damage to a random enemy.|ability_description = . Deals 40% damage to each enemy.|second_upgrade_description = . Deals 50% damage to each enemy.}} |ability_name = Bounty|ability_icon = Bounty_icon.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +8 |second_upgrade_name = Profitable Bounty|second_ability_icon = Profitable_bounty_icon.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_ally_movement = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_movement = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_movement = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals 200% damage. - Ignores Block. - 99% chance to kill an enemy. (bosses are immune) Cost: 100 Wrath.|ability_description = . Deals 200% damage. - Ignores Block. Cost: 40 Wrath.|second_upgrade_description = . Deals 200% damage. - Ignores Block. - If this attack kills an enemy, Iratus gains additional 2 common parts after victory. Cost: 40 Wrath.}} Strategy 'Role: Heavy physical damage dealer ' '- Heavy stress dealer ' '- Tanker ' '- support - Stunner - Position disrupt ' 'Best Postions:' Any positions (depending on various encounters and situations) The Head Hunter is a dedicated damage dealer with high Initiative (second only to Ghoul), a brute-type Minion dealing purely physical damage to his foes with his high starting Luck . He is a valuable Minions that can target back positions, easily tears though enemies' defenses and dish out a significant amount of damage while standing on most positions, thus he can reliably act as either front liner or back liner. To make up for his damage output, he starts with the most horrendous Accuracy out of all minions: only 81%. Because of this, it is common for him to even miss targets who have no Evasion . Worse, some of his abilities are randomized. 'Dual Slash' targets two random enemies at any position, but can be upgraded to 'Dual Cruelty' for stable targeting. 'Sense 'Em' targets randomly no matter what, thus becoming fairly unreliable. 'Catch 'Em' also targets randomly, limiting its usefulness. His Vigor is also among the lowest of Minions and he's dependent on his high armor for survival (much like Dark Knight). Thus, armor debuffs and armor-ignoring effects may put him at great risk. To improve his killing potential as a Damage dealer, it's important to invest in a Head Hunter's Accuracy first, through ability upgrades, items such as Etched Bone (which can give a maximum of 20 ), and parts with stats. Investing in Attack and Luck stats also helps increase his damage output. 'Seething Wrath' and 'Bounty' are two valuable abilities that are not position-demanding, allow him to target ANY positions and greatly amplify his Attack . His 'Seething Wrath' ability can't miss, thus nullifies his low- weakness. When upgraded, it erases target's defenses entirely: either all Armor and Resistance (as a debuff) or all Block and Ward at once. 'Bounty' is his most dangerous offensive ability. It ignores Block and can be upgraded to 'Abyssal Bounty' (basically an instant death sentence to anything it hits) or 'Profitable Bounty' (for reasonable Wrath cost and the extra part effect). 'Abyssal Bounty' requires maximum Wrath so it's recommended to bring along Vampire or Dark Knight to generate Wrath if the Head Hunter is built this way. 'Dual Slash' and 'Bloody Harvest' are mainly used for finishing off multiple low-Vigor targets. 'Dual Slash' deals fairly high damage for a multi-target ability. 'Bloody Harvest' or 'Abundant Harvest' are good for removing Block party-wide if Head Hunter is put on back positions. 'Catch 'Em, which ignores Block , allows him to effectively cancel Stance, disrupt enemies' positions by dragging a dangerous back liner foe to the very front for front line Minions. You can upgrade it to ''Lucky Catch'' for reliability or ''Jagged Hook'' if you prefer the guaranteed stun effect and are willing to gamble. A Head Hunter can function as a Stress dealer, albeit unreliable. ''Sense 'Em'' targets randomly, but deals a fairly high amount of stress, which can quickly drive foes insane. When upgraded to ''Mark 'Em'', it inflicts a debuff that removes all of the target's Evasion and lasts an entire battle. Keep in mind that the debuff can be removed by certain enemies such as a Dwarf Trader. Thanks to the Head Hunter's high armor , he performs quite well as a Tanker and even negates damage from Lost Soul's after-heal attacks when fully buffed by a Skeleton with ''Embrace Mediocrity'', not to mention that his durability can be further enhanced with items, artifacts and parts. Unfortunately, some enemies are capable of reducing or even removing his armor entirely. Therefore, it's necessary to bring a minion that can remove debuffs in this case, such as Mummy or Infested. Trivia * Head Hunter is so far the only Minion that is not capable of speech. His dialogues show that he only emits various vocal sounds such as moaning, wheezing. * He is also the only Minion having a move that guarantees an instant kill. * It is possible that the Head Hunter can locate his foes using the heads he carries as his ''Mark 'Em''''' ability inflicts a no-Evasion debuff, which should be one of the reasons why he collects heads of his victims. Gallery HeadHunter.png|Base Skin Head_hunter_supporter_skin.png|Supporter Pack Skin References